My Fairy
by Baalsgirl
Summary: On a mission Jack has an accident. He becomes comatose and has dreams in which a certain somebody appears him and even saves his life in the end...
1. The Beginning Of The End

**My Fairy **_by Baalsgirl_

Season: 7 (still no 8th in sight for me, sigh)

Pairing: S/J

Disclaimer: Ehem, I still don't own Stargate, but I do own the story line, so please keep your tiny, little fingers away from it.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jack has an accident and becomes comatose, but in the dreams he experiences in this state of mind, he's not alone, a certain someone watches over him and even saves him in the end...

Dedications: To one of my best friends whose boyfriend has just been through something similar...

AN: A cozy little story, fitting right into Christmas time, but it looks as if I can continue updating chapters after Christmas first. Perhaps it'll even keep y'all busy reading and waiting till mid-January...

Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of The End

The gate alarm went off.

_"Unscheduled arrival."_

General Hammond arrived at the control room just as SG-1's IDC was received.

"Open the iris", he ordered Sergeant Davis who did as he was told immediately.

The general saw Major Carter and Daniel stumbling through the gate, they were closely followed by Teal'C who was carrying the unconscious Colonel O'Neill in his arms.

"Medical team, report to the gate room", Hammond ordered before he left the control room to get to his people.

"Major, what happened?" he questioned as soon as he had entered the gate room.

"An unexpected gas explosion in one of the caves we discovered, sir", Carter replied, " Colonel O'Neill wasn't fast enough to take cover."

Now Dr. Fraiser arrived accompanied by two medics who were rolling in a stretcher.

Fraiser told Teal'C to put the colonel down. Then she checked Jack's vitals with an expression of worry crossing her face.

"No pulse, give him 1 mg epi and get the ECG to work..."

"He's coming back", one of the medics informed her.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Janet tried to get to the still unconscious colonel.

Suddenly Jack opened his eyes, "Sam", was all he brought out, his voice was a mere whisper.

Fraiser waved the one he wanted to see to her side.

Sam took his hand full of worry, "Sir, please don't leave us alone", she fought hard not to cry in front of him.

That moment Jack passed out again.

"We're loosing him again, pulse down to minimal..."

"Get him to infirmary, move."

As they took Jack out of the gate room, Sam could no longer fight back her tears, she started crying not caring for anything that was around her.

Teal'C and Daniel took her into their arms trying to comfort her. They were fighting hard against their emotion as well, trying their best to keep up hope...


	2. Why, Oh, Why?

Chapter 2 - Why Oh Why ?

Instantly after the debriefing Sam and the others went to infirmary to see what Jack's condition was like.

The news they got from Janet were not good at all.

"Good you're all coming down here, I was about to call you", the expression on Janet's face promised nothing positive.

"What is it, Janet?" Sam inquired.

"To say it right away: He's comatose, we couldn't do anything against it, I'm so sorry."

Sam's heart sank, but then something deep inside told her that this was not the end.

"But there's still a chance we get him back, right?", she asked.

"There is a chance, yes", Janet nodded, "but it's not that big..."

"Maybe one of our allies can help", Teal'C suggested.

Both Daniel and Sam turned around giving their friend sort of thunderstruck stare.

"Whom are you thinking of?" Daniel questioned.

"Perhaps the Asgard could offer it's him", Sam ended his sentence, "Perhaps they could if we get to contact them through all the trouble they're in."

"But for now we're on our own", Daniel stated.

"It could help if we'd see him and maybe try talking to him", Sam proposed, "is that all right, Janet?"

"Of course", Janet agreed leading the three of the to Jack's bed.

Jack blinked away the darkness that had been surrounding him for quite a while. He was sort of baffled as he found himself lying on a huge meadow, in the middle of a bed of pink flowers.

He sat up and let out a long yawn, he felt really tired and asked himself if this all could be real.

Still wondering about this strange place he looked up to the sky, it was clear and blue, there were some birds flying around, chirping happily.

His gaze went further down facing the horizon, the whole land seemed to be evenly flat and green with no peaks or higher trees in sight.

But as he turned his head to the other side he saw some trees that were the first spurs of a forest.

Suddenly Jack heart a serene giggle; he spun around scanning the surroundings for anybody to be seen, but he was still alone.

He heard the giggle again, it appeared to come from near the trees. Jack jumped to his feet, slowly he was becoming curious.

As he came closer someone called his name.

_Jack. _

Once again a giggle followed.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Jack called as he was standing at the bottom of one of the trees.

All of a sudden it started raining sparks from the very top of the tree. They formed a figure sitting on one of the thicker branches; after a short moment the figure became flesh and a pair of long, female legs was hanging down the bough.

Jack looked up further and saw that this woman was wearing not much more than a very short green, asymmetric dress that looked like it was made of leaves.

As he looked up further and found her eyes, Jack let out an astonished breath, of all people he knew only one person had these amazing ice-blue eyes...

"Sam?" he brought out full of surprise.

"Who's Sam?" she giggled again and slowly she came flying down the tree and stopped floating some inches away from the ground, "I'm a fairy."

"Whoa, whoa, wait", Jack eyed her closely, "ya look like Sam, ya talk like Sam, but yer floating in the air..." he had to frown, "so who else the heck could you possibly be?"

"As I've said before, I'm a fairy. Oh, and my name ain't Sam, it's Serena", she was smiling at him in a playfully innocent way.

"So, you're Serena", Jack sighed, "crap, this can't be real."

"Why not?" the fairy chuckled.

"Hell, I'm standin' here chatting with a _fairy._"

"And?" Serena seemed to find his attitude highly amusing.

"That's impossible, if I'm not completely nuts, I suppose."

"You're not, I promise you", Serena landed on the ground next to him, "Come on, I'll show you something", she took his hand and Jack could not help but follow her.

She took him into the forest and they walked side by side quietly for a while, but suddenly the air around Jack seemed to twist, something was pulling him away from this place, everything was swimming in front of his eyes, he called out her name _Sam_ and then it went dark all around him again.


	3. Place In My Mind

Chapter 3 - Place In My Mind

AN: To kath : Now that you mention it, I remember hearing bout "Bewitched", but I haven't really played it, yet.

As Sam sat beside Jack's bed many thoughts were on her mind, she was scared to lose him, as well as she hoped and was eager to do everything she could to save him, but though she was crestfallen and it was more than hard for her to fight back her tears.

She bent over him and caressed his face. "Jack, don't do that to me, don't leave us all alone", she whispered, "please come back, we need you, I need you", her cheeks were wet with tears, "can't live without you..."

Suddenly Sam felt a change: a heat wave went across Jack's body and got in touch with Sam over her hands. It mad her realize that the battle was not lost, yet, that somewhere deep inside Jack was still there fighting to live...

Once again Jack woke up finding himself in some funny surroundings. This time it seemed to be some sort of cave or grotto with walls that were completely iced and shining in a bluish hue.

Though the whole place was wet and cold Jack did not freeze at all. He got up to have a better look around the place. He walked further into the cave until he came to a high dome-like space flooded by white light.

A breeze played around Jack's body. Once again he believed to hear a well-known giggle ringing through the air.

"Hello?" Jack turned his head, his words were echoing all around him, "Serena?"

A short moment later the one he had called appeared right in front of him giggling just as the last time they had met; she was now wearing a shimmering bluish white mini-dress leaving most of her neck and shoulders uncovered.

"So you've returned and you've found the place I wanted to show you?" she asked with a broad smile on her face, "Where've you been?"

"Someplace", Jack shrugged, "I don't exactly recall it. All I know is that there've been people that seem to be really important to me."

"Were they friends, were they family?" Serena inquired curiously, "tell me about them."

"They were..." Jack thought for a long moment, "important. Seems as if I'm really forgetting about them..."

"That's not good, you have to try it", she frowned pondering for an instant, "maybe you've been with this Sam you've told me about."

"Sam? Wait, yeah that's it, she was there", he confirmed her assumption, "but it could've been you, too..."

"No, that's not possible, I can't leave here."

"So it was her."

"Tell me about her."

"Well", Jack began, "she looks just like you, but she doesn't giggle as much as you do. She's into physics and a real crack at her subject. She's somewhat intelligent and talks a lot, so much that sometimes I give up following..."

"You have feelings for her."

He gave Serena a close look, "There used to be something, I think, but I don't really remember it."

"You _think_? You _have to_ feel something", Serena stated, "if you could've seen this certain glow in your eyes as you talked about her."

"If ya say so. But it doesn't matter anyway", Jack replied with a frown, "looks as if I'll never see her again now."

"Don't say that", Serena admonished him, "you've done it before."

"Yeah, but now I don't have the strength to do so again. Also I don't really remember anything really peachy from my last trip."

"She has to miss you like hell", she responded, "you'll be damned if you just sit here and give up trying after only one attempt. Perhaps you merely have to think of Sam to return to her. Please try it, Jack."

"Well, all right", Jack sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Sam, of her warmth, searching his mind for the feeling s he had to have for her... Suddenly something began to change, once again the surroundings begin to whirl again and a warm force seemed to pull him up, he thought to hear Sam's voice:_ ...can't live without you..._ , she sounded very sad to him. He tried to reach her, but she was too far away and he was out of power with nothing left in his mind that was strong enough he could hold on to and fight; he dropped back again, he lost touch, he prayed that she had noticed his try. Then again he found himself back in the cave.

Serena was bending down over him, "Jack..."

"Serena, it didn't work."

"We'll find another way, I promise. Perhaps the power of this place can help us..."

The warmth left again without having brought a change to Jack condition. Sam sighed, she hoped that this was not the end.

"Please do that again and return", she said softly now sure that this was the thing Jack had just intended to do. She went away to tell the others about it.


	4. Something To Hold On

Chapter 4 - Something To Hold On 

"So, what now?" Jack was already circling Serena for the millionth time.

"I told you that we could use the power of this place, but it'd mean..." the fairy told him.

"Mean what?" he exquired shooting her an expectant glance.

"It's kind of difficult", Serena explained, "it requires a certain bit of strength and it often involves pain. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What are our other possibilities?"

"You can keep on trying on your own, but as it seems you've already forgotten too much about your friends and your beloved..."

"About whom?" he questioned with surprise.

"About Sam?" Serena proposed.

"Ah, yeah, right", Jack stated bashing the back of his hand against his forehead, "d'oh, how could I forget that."

"See?"

"Looks as if you're right", he sighed, "so, let's try this place."

"All right", Serena said, "are you sure?"

"Yeah", Jack confirmed, "what exactly does it do?"

"It leads you into the past restoring the memories you've lost."

"O-kay", Jack replied slowly, "let's go give it a try."

"Come", Serena showed him to follow her leading him to the other side of the dome and further into the cave.

Sam sighed leaning her head onto her folded arms. Janet had sent her away to have a rest or to at least eat something, since she had not done that for the past 36 hours, she had only been up staying with Jack.

And now she was here in the cafeteria, tired and not able to eat something or just to finish her coffee.

"Hey", Daniel sat down next to her gently nudging her arm.

"Hi", Sam raised her head a bit, just enough to look at him.

"Any changes with Jack since I've seen him the last time?"

"Uh-uh", Sam sadly shook her head, "after the small change I've told you all about, there was nothing more."

"But maybe I'm having good news for you."

She looked up a bit more, expectantly waiting for the news Daniel was about to tell her.

"We got through to the Asgard", he began, "Thor reckons that he can be here within the week. So there's still hope, don't you think?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, there still is. And I won't give him up that quickly, it's still Jack we're talking about here. He's been through other things."

"You're right", Daniel consented with her.

"I think I'll look after him now", Sam rose from the table slowly.

"You look as if you could use a nap."

"I won't leave him alone longer than absolutely necessary, he needs someone by his side", she stated leaving the cafeteria and returning to infirmary.

They reached a room in the cave that was much more imposing than the first dome they had been to. Its walls looked as if they were tiled with diamonds over and over.

The floor was shining like crystal and from the high ceiling there were hanging thousands of small, silvery stalagmites.

"Wow", Jack stated, "swell place."

"Were almost in the cave's center now", Serena informed him.

"Almost?"

She led him further into that huge room until they reached a small lake with deep blue water in it.

"This is the Spring of Remembrance", Serena told him.

"That small waterhole?" Jack was a bit surprised.

"Small?" with a wave of the fairy's hand a huge fountain splashed out of the lake and covered Jack and her, enclosing them into a bluish sphere.

"And now?" Jack waited for something to happen.

"Close your eyes and relax, the spirit of this place will do the rest."

"No freaky spell to say or something?" he questioned.

"No", Serena seemed to be a bit insulted, "I'm a fairy and no idiotic witch in a fairy tail; we fairies don't do this kind of thing."

"All right, all right", Jack apologized for his stupid question finally closing his eyes trusting the fairy's instructions.

Suddenly things around him began swimming , but this time it was different, it was as if some kind of wind blew him away, taking him to a far-off place he had already forgotten for very long.

_To be continued... Thanks for the reviews so far. Looking forward to hear some more from you..._


	5. Recollections

Chapter 5 - Recollections 

Sam had been sitting by Jack's bedside for hours again now. She had not slept for half an eternity and slowly it was becoming more and more difficult for her to stay awake.

Her hands were resting on Jack's blanket and now without really realizing she rested her head on them and drifted off to sleep.

Jack had gone through the Stargate and now he and the others were standing in front of it getting ready explore the foreign planet they had landed on this time. Not far away from the gate there was a huge cave to be seen with various entrances to it.

"Let's go", Jack started toward it followed by his team. They walked up to the bottom of the imposing stone formation.

For a moment Jack thought that he had seen it all before and that something dangerous was going out from this place, but then all this insecurity seemed to be blown away as he entered the cave the others close behind him.

Inside the tunnels it was dark and the water dripping from the ceiling turned into steam by the warmth provided by some volcanic activity caused a humid atmosphere.

Jack switched on his flashlight and so did Sam and the others.

"So, Carter, what do we have here?" Jack inquired being as usually bored by all this scientific stuff.

"Well, sir: Most of the stone in this cave is sulfuric, but according to my readings there appears to be a naquadah lode deeper inside. It might be useful to have a look at that", Sam said.

"Fine", Jack sighed, "so we're gonna go further inside or is anybody out for a picnic right here? Daniel, something?"

"No, Jack", Daniel retorted.

The four of them went further inside until Sam got a clear reading of the naquadah.

"Here we are", she stated, "give me twenty minutes to get what I need, sir."

"Okay, Carter", her CO agreed. He, Daniel and Teal'C stayed close to her position looking around the tunnel a bit more.

Suddenly Teal'C seemed to remark something, "O'Neill."

"What is it?" Jack walked over to the Jaffa's side.

"Do you hear that as well?"

Jack listened for a moment and heard a sharp crackling from further behind in the tunnel. At once the crackling started to become louder and louder, then a loud bang followed shaking the walls of the cave.

After it there was a burning, stinging smell in the air. Jack knew it from somewhere; he thought for a moment until he realized the danger:

"A gas explosion", he turned to the others, "and I don't think it was the last one. The whole stuff is running into our direction, we need to get outta here."

Once again the crackling returned much louder than before. The whole air around seemed to tense and another bang followed causing a vacuum for the blink of an eye.

"Move", Jack yelled against the immense loudness urging his team to get out of the cave before it was too late.

A huge wave of fire was rolling toward them through the tunnel closing in very quickly.

"Carter, run", Jack ran toward her pulling the still stunned Sam away from the immediate danger. Finally she did as she was told and ran away.

Jack followed her, but shortly before he reached the exit a third wave of explosion hit him and he was thrown to the ground. His body was paralyzed with pain and he could no longer see clearly. The only thing he still noticed was Sam calling his name.

"Jack, no, Jack !" she returned to his side, "Teal'C we need to get him out of here."

Jack felt how he was lifted up and carried away. Sam was still with him talking to him.

"Don't pass out now. Please Jack, don't leave us alone", her words were full of worry and sorrow. It was the first time since very long that she clearly showed such feelings for him. Short before he completely lost his consciousness Jack came to realize that he felt just the same for her.

A short moment later Jack woke up in some other place, it was a beach on a tropical island. He crawled up and leaned against the trunk of a near palm tree. He was apparently back in the fairy's world.

"Serena?"

In a light breeze of sea wind raising some of the fine sand the fairy appeared, dressed into a long, cream colored dress decorated with some tropical flowers that were red, purple, blue and yellow.

"Do you remember enough now?" she questioned with a bright smile.

"Yes, I think so", he replied, "thanks to your help."

"Try to reach your friends now. You won't have much problems doing that now", the fairy assured him.

"Okay", Jack smiled back at her, "thank you again."

Suddenly Serena disappeared again in a cloud of beach sand as fast she had come.

Jack took a deep breath and thought of home, but mostly he was thinking of returning to Sam...

Somebody seemed to shake Sam wanting her to wake up. As she opened her eyes she realized that Jack had started moving under her.

She shot up with a start. All of a sudden Jack woke up.

"Misusing me as your pillow, Sam?" he exquired weakly, but as cynical as usual.

"No, I don't", she returned with a slight grin, "Glad to have you back."

She walked around the bed about to notify Janet, but she was already approaching them so Sam stayed where she was, quickly kissing Jack's cheek before the two of them were no longer alone and undisturbed.

(AN: Why the heck didn't she do that in the last scene of _Abyss_ ?)

Jack ran his hands through her hair whispering, "Glad to have you by my side, little fairy."

Sam shot him a searching glance, but Jack merely raised an eyebrow to tell her that he would explain everything later since Janet and the others had now all arrived and were standing behind the two of them.

The End


End file.
